


Seduced by the devil

by Shadowhunterr1



Category: yoi - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yoi - Freeform, Yuuri!!! on ICE, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunterr1/pseuds/Shadowhunterr1
Summary: I'm Yuri and I'm a angel, or at least I had been one. I had fallen because I was seduced, seduced by the devil. I don't regret my choice, at all. Why? Because I belong to him now, and that's exactly what I want. How did I end up like this? I'll tell you that story.





	1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time (Seduced by the devil part 1) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_I'm Yuri and I'm a angel, or at least I had been one. I had fallen because I was seduced, seduced by the devil. I don't regret my choice, at all. Why? Because I belong to him now, and that's exactly what I want. How did I end up like this? I'll tell you that story._

Once upon a time there was a young, innocent angel who wanted to leave heaven for one day. He wanted to learn about the world outside the safe heaven. He had always been watching humans but he wanted to explore the world on his own. He wanted to see what the rest of this universe had to offer him. Mari, a angel who was a little older than him and acted like his sister always stopped him to leave. "Yuri it isn't safe for you out there. If you leave you will get seduced by him. I don't want to lose you." She pulled me into a hug. "But Mari... I want to see for myself what's out there. I don't want to stay here forever. Please don't stop me." She let me go and looked sad at me. "You're saying this for years Yuri but you've never changed. You're innocent but the world outside the heaven isn't." She was trying to make me feel guilty. "Is it wrong that I don't want to be locked up forever? Because that's how I feel. Just let me go!" When I said the word go a portal opened. I heard a voice. "Leave. See the world for yourself. Only come back if you want to come back." The creator. He let me go! I took my chance and ran through the portal before someone could stop me. Freedom. Finally I could do what I wanted. I could explore the world.


	2. Where am I?

Where am I? (Seduced by the devil part 2) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

Where was I? It was dark around me. I couldn't see anything. It was like I was nowhere, like this place still had to take a form. "Are you lost?" Suddenly there was light. Someone walked over to me. He was wearing a black cloak. He took the hood off that covered his face. It was a man. He looked like he was somewhere in his twenties. He had short, grey hair and beautiful blue eyes. I was struck by his appearance. He was so... beautiful. "Are you lost?" Repeated the man. I nodded. "Y-yes I am sir... I'm from heaven. I went through a portal and I ended up here. I've no idea what this place is." The man smiled at me and took my hand. "I'm Victor and I'll help you. You can trust me. I will protect you from all the evil here. It's a dangerous place for an angel. There are enough creatures here who want to harm a beautiful angel like you." Beautiful? I blushed. No one had said that to me before. The man grinned... would people call that devilish. "What's your name angel? I can't keep calling you my beautiful angel forever." The man said it on, what humans would call, a flirty tone but I didn't know it back then. "Y-Yuri. My name is Yuri. What's your name sir?" I didn't want to sound rude. "I have many names but you can call me Victor." He squeezed in my hand and I felt something burning me. I made a sound and let his hand go. "Is something wrong?" Victor turned around and looked questioning at me. "N-no... it just felt like something was burning me..." Victor's eyes suddenly darkened and he took my hand again. "We have to hurry. The demons are coming for you." He almost pulled me with him. Victor was so strong. So beautiful. So- Wait did he say demons? "D-demons?" I shivered. I had never seen a demon before but I was afraid of them. They were really dangerous for someone like me. They could kill me. And if the devil found me... I would be doomed if that happened. 

I didn't know how many time had passed when we arrived at a castle. It reminded me a little of home but it was less white. It was black instead. Victor opened the door for me and immediately locked it again after I was inside. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes. "They can't reach you here. You're safe now Yuri." It felt like I was drowning in his eyes. I couldn't look away from them. I trusted this man. He would never harm me. Why had I been so worried a few minutes ago? I couldn't remember. Victor was more important. I shouldn't worry. "Yuri would you like to stay here with me?" Victor was being flirty again. His question surprised me and I pulled away from him immediately. "Stay here? I have to return to heaven once I'm done here. And you haven't told me where here is! How can you expect me to say yes?" Victor's eyes darkened a little when he heard my words. He didn't look happy. It scared me. "You're right. I went way too fast. I'm sorry Yuri. It's just... I've been alone for so long. I want company. I don't want that you leave and that I'll be alone again." I started to feel guilty for rejecting him. Victor hadn't done anything to deserve this. He only tried to help me. "Okay I'll stay here for a few days on one condition. Tell me where we are." Victor looked sad. "We're stuck in hell and there's no way out of here."


	3. Anger

Anger (Seduced by the devil part 3) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_"We're stuck in hell and there's no way out of here."_

No... I would never return home again! "Victor you're a human right?" Victor nodded. "You may be stuck here forever but do you know if there's a way for me to get out of here?" He shook his head and looked sad. "I'm sorry Yuri. I'm so sorry that you've ended up here with me. The one who has sent you here must hate you. Maybe it's a punishment for you." I felt like crying. Why? Why had the creator sent me to his place? I only wanted to see what earth was like. "WHY HAS THAT MONSTER DONE THIS TO ME!" I was angry, really angry. I had never experienced this feeling before. It was overwhelming me. "Good Yuri. Let it all out. You have the right to hate him. He abandoned you." I heard Victor whisper in my ear. Suddenly he was hugging me from behind. "You did nothing wrong. You're a innocent angel. You don't deserve this. Your creator isn't worthy to have someone like you on his side." Victor was right. I did nothing wrong. The creator was wrong. He wasn't worthy of me, or the other angels. I felt hatred growing inside me. Hatred for the creator. Hatred for those stupid angels who thought that he was always right. Suddenly I felt lips on my neck. I moaned. Another new experience. It felt good. "Don't leave me Yuri. Just stay here a little longer with me. You'll like it here... I promise." Staying here in hell didn't sound bad at all. "Fine... I'll stay here with you." I heard myself saying. Victor let me go. I'll show you around here but you can't go outside yet. Only when I'm with you. It's still dangerous for you. I don't want that you end up as food for the demons." Victor showed me around. There were a lot of bedrooms, all of them had their own bathroom. A gigantic kitchen, a dining room. You could easily give a feast here. There was a swimming pool. There was so much in this castle, too much to remember. I didn't want to leave this place anymore. Staying here wasn't bad. I would never get bored for sure. And if I could believe Victor, the devil or the demons could never find me here. But I had to search. I reminded myself. I had to find a way out of this place for Victor. He didn't deserve to be locked up in hell and neither did I. I had to find the escape route before the devil could convince me to stay in hell.


	4. Strange behaviour

Strange behaviour (Seduced by the devil part 4) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

"I had to do something. What was it again?" I mumbled to myself while I was lying on my king sized bed. Angels didn't need sleep. Neither did demons. I got up and walked to the mirror to look at myself. I was wearing a sleeveless white shirt with a open back and black jeans. I was barefoot. This was my appearance in hell apparently. The reason that my shirt had a open back was that I could unfold my wings if I wanted. Suddenly I noticed something different about me. I had a burn on my wrist. I was marked with a V on my wrist. I touched the mark. How did it get here? Then I got a flashback. When Victor grabbed my hand it felt like something had burned me. I haven't seen any demons since I arrived in hell... could it be? I shook my head. No, it couldn't have been Victor. He was just a human locked up here. But... I hadn't seen the devil either. Hell, I didn't even know how he looked like. The devil was kicked out of heaven centuries ago. I even couldn't remember his appearance in heaven. I only knew that he had been the most beautiful of all of us. He was the first angel that had ever been created. The most powerful of us all and apparently the most rotten from the inside, according to our creator. I believed that for as long as I can remember but now I'm doubting it. I couldn't trust the creator any longer, not after being sent to hell without a explanation. Suddenly I remembered what I had to do. I had to free Victor. I heard the door open and turned away from the mirror to see who it was. It didn't surprise me that it was Victor. "You're still awake?" He sounded surprised. I just shrugged. "Angels don't need sleep. Sleep is a human thing. But what about you? Shouldn't you sleep?" Victor closed the door and shook his head. "Since I'm in hell I can't sleep either. Part of the punishment I think." Punishment? "Victor what did you do to end up in hell?" I knew that it was a very personal question but I had to know the answer. "I... I don't want to talk about it Yuri. Don't mention it again okay?" His voice was calm but I saw fire in his blue eyes. It was better that I didn't push him. I nodded instead. "Okay... sorry for-" but Victor cut off my sentence. "Let's pretend this didn't happen. Let's talk about how handsome you are." Strange... Really strange... I didn't like Victor's behaviour. It was confusing me. Was he hiding something from me? What was so terrible that he ended up in hell and couldn't tell me about it. Victor turned me away from him. His fingers ran down my spine. I shivered. It felt nice. "Yuuuurii... Why does your shirt reveal your sexy back?" He whispered in my ear, before kissing it. "It's for my wings. They would go through the back of my shirt." I whispered back. This moment was really intimate for me. No one had ever touched or talked to me like this before. "All of your shirts should have a open back. I don't want that you hide your beautiful back." Purred Victor. I felt his arms wrapping around my torso. He pulled me against his chest. I felt his heart beating against my back. His lips, his soft lips kissed my neck again, the same way as before. "Ahhh..." I moaned again. I tilted my head automatically to give him more space. "Say that you're mine Yuri. Say it." I heard him mumbling between the kisses. "I... ahhhh..." the kisses didn't stop. Victor's grip on me tightened a little. "Victor I'm..." Suddenly it was like I woke up from a dream. "Not yours." His grip on me weakened and I pulled away from him. I turned around to face him. "Why? Why can't you say that you're mine!" Victor didn't look hurt. He looked angry. "Because we're in hell. I can't risk it. If I say those words there's a chance that I'm stuck here forever." Victor took my hand and kissed it. "Yuri be stuck here with me forever. I already belong to him, to the devil. You said that you wouldn't leave me alone. You promised me." He was lying to me. "No I never promised you that! I promised that I would stay here for a few days! Don't play games with me to keep me here Victor!" I couldn't trust this guy. I didn't know exactly what his plan was but it wasn't good for me. "I don't plan on staying here forever! I want to find a way out of here!" I heard Victor groan. "Why do you want to get out of here so quickly? Don't you like me at all?" It did sound that way indeed. "No that's not it." Victor still didn't look pleased. "Proof it. Proof it to me that you like me Yuri."


	5. Stay focused Yuri

Stay focused Yuri (Seduced by the devil part 5) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_"Proof it. Proof it to me that you like me Yuri."_

I had a new task. I had to convince Victor that I didn't hate him and I had to find a way to get out of here. Damn it. So much pressure already. Wait did I just think damn it? This wasn't like me. Shit, this place is changing me already. There's no way the creator would even think about taking me back. I wasn't so angelic as I used to be before. Hell had a bad influence on me and so had Victor but.... I liked it. I liked the way Victor talked to me, desired me. "NO!" I hit the wall. Victor had left my room after our conversation. I had to stay focused. Victor was a huge distraction but I couldn't avoid him. Actually I felt pulled towards him. I wanted to belong to- "NO WAY YURI! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Struggling. I was struggling with all these thoughts and emotions. It was overwhelming. I was drowning, drowning in desire, the urge to be with that beautiful man. Victor was all I could think of. This was bad. I shouldn't think like this. I was being selfish, but did it matter? I was kicked out of heaven. What did I had to lose? Victor... I could lose him if I didn't give myself to him. I didn't want to lose him. It was time to find my darling Victor. I had to convince him that I liked him. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to be locked up in hell. I would be with Victor forever after all.

Surprisingly I found him in the library, sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace. He putted the book that he was reading away. "Yuri?" Victor sounded truly surprised. "I want to give myself to you Victor. I need time to think about staying here forever." I sat down on his lap. Victor's arms wrapped around me. "But I don't want to leave you yet. I keep thinking about you... I can't get you out of my head. I don't want to stop thinking about you. Victor grinned devilish and kissed me. He pulled my shirt down, exposing my chest. I didn't mind. I should, but I didn't. I kissed him again but when Victor touched my jeans it went to fast for me. I didn't want it, yet. "Victor stop." I pulled away. "I can't... do this yet. I can't give myself completely. I need time." Victor looked annoyed at me and sighed. "Fine I'll take it slow. But you have to give me your time in return. I want you to be around me all the time. Understood?" I nodded. "Yes Victor." He took my face in his hand and grinned again. "Then we have a deal."


	6. The deal

The deal (Seduced by the devil part 6) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_"Fine I'll take it slow. But you have to give me your time in return. I want you to be around me all the time. Understood?" I nodded. "Yes Victor." He took my face in his hands and grinned again. "Then we have a deal."_

And that's how I ended up being around Victor 24/7. Actually I liked the deal. I liked the attention Victor gave to me. He was so flirty.

I was on his lap again. Victor was caressing my sides. My shirt was somewhere on the floor. Today it was a black shirt. Victor said that black was my colour. I looked hot in it. Hotter than hell had Victor joked. I took his face in my hands and crashed my lips on his. I was getting good at this. Victor made a sound. I knew that he liked it as well. My wings unfold by accident. I knew that a few feathers were black. Everyday there was a new black feather. It was a effect of being in hell for so long, or that was what I thought. I didn't know the real reason yet. "Yuri be mine..." Victor was almost begging me. "No, not yet. Just a little longer my darling." I grinned at him and kissed him again. I felt Victor touching my wings. I loved it when he touched them. "Since when are you the one playing with me Yuri? That's not angelic. I should be the one playing with you." Victor was whining. It was funny to see him like this. "Blame hell for it Victor. That's what's changing me after all." I kissed Victor's neck and I heard him moan. Suddenly I bit in his skin. Victor gasped of surprise. "Yuri! Do it again!" I bit him over and over again. Victor begged me to keep going. Soon his neck was full with bite marks, bite marks I gave him. I had tasted a bit of Victor's blood by accident but I hadn't told him. He hadn't noticed it so why tell him? "Yuri do you love me?" I closed my eyes when his lips touch the skin of my neck. "I- I do." He licked my neck and I moaned. I knew that Victor was grinning. "Will you give yourself to me?" More kisses. He was trying to bribe me and I loved it but I didn't want him to win yet. "Almost..." I heard Victor groan. His lips moved away from me. "Almost? Damn it yuri! Damn it!!! I'm getting impatient now. You've changed but you still don't want to give yourself to me!" I looked him in the eye and smirked. "You're right. I have changed indeed. That's why I keep saying no. I don't want you to win yet. I flew away from him and landed in front of a bookshelf. "I like it to play with you Victor. Why should I give myself to you if I can have a little more fun?" Victor walked towards me. He picked my shirt up and pushed it in my hands. "I know that you love me Yuri. Everything tells me that. Even your wings. They're turning black. We both know that you'll never leave hell anymore. You're not afraid of the devil or the demons. You're afraid that I'll throw you away when you give yourself to me." Victor was blocking my way. It should scare me but it didn't. The words that Victor said were true. It was like he could see through me. Like he could see my deepest desires. At the same time I realised something was out of place. I'm in hell for weeks but I haven't seen one demon. It was like Victor was keeping them away from me, like he wanted me for himself. "Yuri what's on your mind? You look distracted. Tell me Yuri. Let me in. I want to know your darkest thoughts my angel."


	7. The realisation

The realisation (Seduced by the devil part 7) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_The words that Victor said were true. It was like he could see through me. Like he could see my deepest desires. At the same time I realised something was out of place. I'm in hell for weeks but I haven't seen one demon. It was like Victor was keeping them away from me, like he wanted me for himself. "Yuri what's on your mind? You look distracted. Tell me Yuri. Let me in. I want to know your darkest thoughts my angel."_

"I... I think that I've figured out why you're here Victor. You mentioned that you've many names. You own a castle. I haven't seen one demon since I'm here. I'm in hell for weeks and the only one I've seen is you. I should have seen at least two creatures by now, yet I've only been around you. You're whispering bad things in my ear. You have a bad influence on me. You said it yourself, I'm not that angelic anymore. I blamed hell for it but what if there's another reason why I'm changing? What if you're the reason I'm changing." Victor touched my wings again. "Don't say it Yuri. Don't say it unless you'll give yourself to me." He looked angry. "You can end this game right here and right now if you give yourself to me. I'll tell you my secrets if you're mine. MINE!" I shivered. Now I was afraid of him. I was afraid of this demon. Victor was probably one of the strongest demons that existed. That's how he could keep the devil and the other demons away from me. Victor grabbed my wings really tight. I didn't like it. "Victor... you're hurting me." Victor's eyes were dark, frightening. "I'll teach you how to fly my little angel." I screamed it out when he teared off my wings. I heard them falling on the ground. Only the beginning of my wings was still on my back. Victor stepped away from me. I fell crying on my knees. I was in shock. How could Victor ever do this to me? My wings were next to me. Half of the feathers were black before they turned into dust. I looked up at Victor. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Victor gave me a smile. It made me nauseous. "Don't worry Yuri. You'll get new wings. They'll be more beautiful than your old ones." He went on his knees and took my face in his hands. "I'll make sure of that my little demon." His blue eyes flashed red.


	8. Pain

Pain (Seduced by the devil part 8) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_"Don't worry Yuri. You'll get new wings. They'll be more beautiful than your old ones." He went on his knees and took my face in his hands. "I'll make sure of that my little demon." His blue eyes flashed red._

Pain... so much pain, caused by Victor. He took them from me... He took my wings. Now I was... Nothing. I was on my king sized bed. I couldn't lie on my back so I was lying on my stomach instead. I felt Victor sitting down next to me. "I'm sorry Yuri... But sometimes we have to destroy something to create something new." I opened my eyes and forced myself to look at him. His eyes were blue. Had I imagined his red eyes? "Don't you dare to touch me demon. You've already taken my wings. I'm ugly thanks to you. I'm wounded because of you. How can you expect me to trust you?" Victor's fingers touched my back carefully. "I know that you love me Yuri. I know that you have the desire to be with me." I closed my eyes. Damn it... He was right about that. What had I became? This man ripped off my beautiful wings but I still wanted to be with him. Why was my heart so blind for his deeds? How hard had I fallen for this man? This horrible, beautiful, handsome, strong... Why had I been angry at him again? I tried to get up but my back sting. Oh right, my wings. That's what made me angry. Victor had made me suffer. "Do you really think that I still feel that way Victor? DO YOU!" I heard him sigh. "You can't think clear right now Yuri. You're in pain. I can make that pain go away." I forced myself to look at Victor. "And how do you want to do that." His eyes flashed red for a second. "Let me in. Let me in and I'll take the pain away from you. Let me in and I will make you beautiful again. Let me in and I will love you. Let me love you Yuri. Give your heart to me and me alone." So tempting... Everything he said was so tempting for me. I wanted it. All of it. I wanted to be his belonging. I wanted it so badly. "How can I be certain that you're speaking the truth? You're a demon after all. I'm sure that you want something from me. Will you try to possess me? Will you use my body for your evil plans?" Victor grinned. "You don't trust me. That's clever. Really clever. You shouldn't trust a demon indeed but that means that you also can't trust yourself. Have you noticed it already Yuri? You're changing. You're turning into a demon." I'm turning into a demon... I'm starting to get rotten from the inside. One day... I'll be like Victor... I'll make others do bad things. I barely felt guilty about it. How far was I already? How long would it take until I was a real demon? Right now I was in between but for how long would I stay this way? "Y- You're right Victor." turned on my side. What was left of my wings disappeared in my back. "Maybe I should trust you a little more from now on." I pulled him on top of me and kissed him rough. My back didn't hurt anymore. I was starting to accept that I wasn't a angel anymore and I had to thank Victor for that. He had opened my eyes.


	9. Painful distraction

Painful distraction (Seduced by the devil part 9) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

Victor left after our make out session. After a half hour the pain returned and I screamed in agony. "VICTOR!" I didn't want to be alone, not when I felt so bad as I did now. I felt a pang going through my back. I screamed again. "VICTOR!" Victor came to my room. "Missing me already Yuri? It sounded like you were moaning." He grinned and I smiled at him. "I'll distract you my little demon." Victor crawled on top of me and started to kiss my neck. "Vic- AAAH..." I felt a wave of pleasure going through my body. "My demon.... my little demon..." I heard Victor mumbling between the kisses. "My- AAAH..." I didn't even know what I wanted to say. I couldn't think. His lips were so amazing. I wanted more. I didn't want him to stop. "Vic- AHHHH.... D-don't leave me Victor." I screamed when he licked my stomach. "Just say the words Yuri and I will stay with you forever." I couldn't say it yet but I wanted more. I kept craving for more. Kissing Victor wasn't enough for me. I wanted more of his love. I needed more. I would die without this beautiful man. His grip on me was tight. I was aware of that but I didn't want to escape from it. I wanted that Victor's grip on me tightened. "I'm not a angel..." I whispered while Victor kept kissing me. Right now he was kissing my chest. "I'm almost a demon." I started to laugh hysterically and so did Victor. We were the perfect couple. A match made in hell. "I think you're almost ready to give yourself to me. What do you think Yuri?" I thought about it. "You're right but I need more time. Give me that time Victor. We have eternity." I heard him groan. "Yuuuriii stop torturing me! I want to own you! Be mine forever!" He bit me in my shoulder. I screamed of pleasure. I had never experienced anything like this. "AHHHH VICTOR! AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!" Victor kept biting me on several places. It was so wrong but so good at the same time. The angel inside me did no longer exist. I didn't mind. I was starting to like the new me.

I didn't know how much time had past but I ended up wearing nothing except for my boxers. Victor was holding me in his arms. I had wounds on my body. Bite marks from Victor. I loved every single one of them. "You're so beautiful when you surrender to me Yuri. Just say the words and we will do this everyday. Say you'll let me in." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I love you Victor... but I can't let you in yet. Give me... more time..." I felt tired for the first time of my life. I wanted to sleep in the arms of this beautiful man. "It's alright Yuri. Sleep..." he kissed my head. "Victor, will you hold me tight and not let go?" His grip on me tightened a little. "I won't leave you my little demon. I promise."


	10. What have I done?

What have I done? (Seduced by the devil part 10) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

I woke up in Victor's arms. I smiled when I remembered what had happened. "Good morning my demon. How have you slept?" Purred Victor seductive. "Amazing, thanks to a certain demon." I turned around so I could look at Victor. My brown eyes met his blue eyes. I always drowned in them. I screamed of surprise when Victor pulled me on top of him. "I wanted you on top of me for once. It's boring if it's always the same." My expression must've been funny because Victor started to laugh. "Yuri you're face was priceless! Oh no... What will he do with me now I'm on top of him? HILARIOUS!" I sniffed. I wasn't pleased with this. "Stop humiliating me Victor." Victor looked truly surprised. "Oh my... You have a big mouth." I felt myself getting angry. "ENOUGH! STOP TREATING ME AS YOUR PET!" I gave Victor a bitch slap. He pushed me off him with a immense strength. I went through a few walls and ended up on a bed in another bedroom. I noticed that I was shaking. I was afraid of Victor, of his strength. He could kill me whenever he wanted. Victor used the holes he had made with my body as doors. His eyes were red. "YURI!" I got up quickly. "YURI!!!!!" Victor yelled again while he made his way to me. He looked murderous. I decided to bow for him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have behaved like that." I didn't dare to look at him. One wrong movement and Victor would get rid of me. "Yuri get up." He said it surprisingly soft. I got up and looked at him. His eyes were still red but Victor seemed calm. "Turn around." I did what he asked and turned around. I felt naked because I was only wearing my boxers. His finger touched my back and I felt my wings come out, or what was left from them. "They're growing back... And fast. That means that you're slowly letting me in." Victor sounded pleased. He was drawing circles on my back. "But I'm not who you think I am Yuri." I turned around to face Victor. I saw my own reflection. My wings were indeed growing back. They were small but a few black feathers were growing. This had happened in less than a day. I couldn't fly yet but that didn't matter to me. I didn't want to use them right now anyway. I caressed his face carefully. Victor didn't mind it apparently. He had closed his eyes. "I don't care what you are Victor. I only want you to be one thing. I want you to be mine."


	11. Confession {Yuri's point of view}

Confession {Yuri's point of view} (Seduced by the devil part 11) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_"But I'm not who you think I am Yuri." I turned around to face Victor. I saw my own reflection. My wings were indeed growing back. They were small but a few black feathers were growing. This had happened in less than a day. I couldn't fly yet but that didn't matter to me. I didn't want to use them right now anyway. I caressed his face carefully. Victor didn't mind it apparently. He had closed his eyes. "I don't care what you are Victor. I only want you to be one thing. I want you to be mine."_

Victor looked shocked at when he heard my words. "D- Did you just confess that you're in love with me?" I nodded and started to smile. "I did. You're winning my heart Victor. I've fallen for you. Hard. You have your issues but I don't care. I have mine as well. Yes you can be cruel but you helped me out when I had no one." Victor took a step back. "Yuri... I have to tell you this. No don't try to interrupt me." He added when I wanted to say something. "I'm something more dangerous than you thought I was. I've...I'm ...Yuri I am the devil." I was shocked but a part of me had seen this coming. Victor the devil? No... It was a lie. He was lying to me. But why would he lie about this? I backed away from him. I looked up at Victor. I had finally found the courage to say something to him but that's when pain radiated through his body again. My wings.... I yelped in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short but the next one will be longer! I hope that you like it! ^^


	12. Confession {Victor's point of view}

Confession {Victor's point of view} (Seduced by the devil part 12) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

_"I'm something more dangerous than you thought I was. I've...I'm ...Yuri I am the devil."_

Yuri kept backing away from me. I was worried but how could I, the devil, be worried? I had grown fond of yuri and how could someone like me expect someone like Yuri to love me now that he knows I'm the devil, ruler of the underworld, someone that gives people eternal hell? I didn't deserve this man. I didn't deserve it to have him around me forever. Yuri looked up at me like he had finally found the courage to say something to me. But that's Yuri made a sound of pain. His wings.... it must be his wings. My inner self gave in. Lust is what it was. hearing Yuri's moans triggered me and I wanted to keep on hearing him sound like that. I wanted to be the one to make Yuri sound like that. I took a couple of steps towards Yuri. Yuri yelped in pain. Apparently the pain still hadn't stopped. Now that Yuri knows who he is his actions seem normal right? Is it wrong for the devil to do anything he pleases? I pushed yuri against the nearest wall. "My demon." I purred. "I want you Yuri. I want to sin with you. I want your affection, your love. Love me Yuri." His brown eyes met mine. Mine were still red. Yuri didn't look terrified. That was a good sign. "Do you..." I didn't want to know the answer but I had to ask the question. "Do you still love me now you know the truth?" He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me closer. "I still love you Victor. I still have the desire to be with you. My love." My love... H- He loved me, even after I've revealed my darkest secret. My lips crashed on his. I felt that Yuri ripped off my shirt. It was a shame that there wasn't much left to take off from Yuri. He was only wearing his boxers. Yuri quickly took my jeans off while we were kissing. Both of us were only wearing our boxers. I lifted him up and and threw Yuri on the bed. I crawled on top of him and kissed him again.

** SMUT **

Yuri took my boxer off, revealing my member. I was hard and it was Yuri's fault. I made a dog collar appear around Yuri's neck and pulled at it. "You've been a bad boy my little demon. Look what you've done. The devil is hard because of you." Yuri grinned like he had lost his mind. "I'm sorry master." Before I knew it Yuri had slipped out his boxers. "But you've made me hard as well." He carefully touched my chest. "I want to let you in master." I grinned and my eyes flashed red. Yuri grew black, large wings that were beautiful. They were larger than his old wings. Yuri's eyes flashed red. They looked the same as mine. "Finally..." I started to laugh hysterically. I heard Yuri start to laugh with me. Now you can truly say we were a perfect match made in hell.

I pinned Yuri on the bed. "Everything about you screams that you want me Yuri. Do you want it? Do you want to feel the devil inside of you?" Yuri's red eyes met mine. "Yes... I want to experience it. Take the control my devil for now but I want to switch eventually." I smirked at him. "As you wish my beautiful demon." I kissed Yuri passionately. Yuri was surprised by the sudden force put into the kisses but eased into it. I felt yuri syncing with his lips that made me smirk. I bit Yuri's bottom lip, using this as a way to slip my tongue into Yuri's mouth. Our tongues dance around, Yuri slowly wanting dominance. I didn't allow it. I won the fight. I then trailed kisses down to Yuri's neck. Each kiss with a little more force. I found Yuri's soft spot and continued to kiss that spot roughly which led to soft moans coming out of Yuri's mouth. I loved the sounds he made and started to suck on that spot. That caught Yuri by surprise and caused him to moan a bit louder. "My my Yuri you're so easy..." I chuckled a bit. I kissed him again before moving to Yuri's lower half. Yuri clearly had a boner. "Wow Yuri do I give you that much pleasure?" Victor said teasingly. "V-Victor p-please just." I silenced him with a rough kiss. I made sure to prepare Yuri before he entered. He slowly stuck one fingering in, causing Yuri to wimper, then two...then three. I made small circles with his fingers before I started thrusting a bit. Yuri's moans were like music to my ears. I took out my fingers and slowly stuck my member inside Yuri, causing Yuri to wince a bit. "Sorry but first time it hurts" I said a bit sad at Yuri's expression. "It's okay Victor I- ahh~" I began to thrust a bit faster. I also let out a slight moan of pleasure, Yuri was close but I wasn't done yet. As I kept thrusting I grabbed Yuri by the hair and forced slopy kisses on Yuri's lips. The kisses broke when I was finally at mine max. "V-Victor I think I'm gonna... AHHHH" I still didn't stop until I came after. A few moments later I came. "My my little demon you did well for your first time" I smiled. "It sure felt good" Yuri replied. "But.... I want to have control as well my devil." He pulled me on the bed and sat on top of me. "Will you treat me better from now on Victor? Will you treat me as your equal now I've given myself to you." He kissed my neck down to my stomach. I moaned soft. I couldn't resist this beautiful man. "Y- Yes Yuri... I will." Yuri looked up at me and smiled. "Good boy. I'll reward you with my mouth." Yuri's head went lower. I moaned when I felt him licking the tip of my member. He took my member in his mouth and moved his tongue. Oh this was so good. When had Yuri learned to use his tongue like this. I felt myself getting harder. I didn't know for how long he kept sucking me but damn. That man... "Y- Yuri.... I'm close..." Yuri sucked me even harder as reply. I felt that I came. Yuri moaned and swallowed all of it before pulling back. "You taste sweet Victor." I was sweating. I smiled at Yuri. "It's the first time that I heard that."

  
** END OF SMUT **

We ended up sleeping together. Yuri and I were both wearing our boxers. We didn't sleep because we were tired. We simply slept because we wanted to. I was glad that I had told Yuri the truth. I didn't have to hide anything for him anymore. He knew who I was and accepted it. I was lucky to have him around. I dreamed for the first time of my immortal life. The dream was about Yuri. It was a nice dream. I wasn't worried anymore. Yuri would stay with me forever. Maybe we should go on a date. It would be my first day but also Yuri's first date. I hoped that Yuri would like the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor POV for once! Hope that you guys like it! ^^ thanks capt.dattebayo (on IG) and miss._.victuri (on IG) for helping me with this chapter!  
> WOOHOO DEMON YURI


	13. The date

The date (Seduced by the devil part 13) - written by victuri_nikiforov on IG

I woke up before Victor, and started to remember last nights events. He was the devil, and I let him in. He treated me as his equal, because he loved me, or I guess more because I loved him. I looked back to my large black wings and smiled. was a new, more powerful person, and I wasn't going to be a whimp like I was before. Suddenly, felt a flash of anger go through my body, which pulled my eyes to the devil. He made me powerful, and yet still wants me to be the lesser of us. I will become more powerful than him, l will be the dominant demon. I get out of bed and grab my clothes, putting on a pair of black pants. I took one last look at Viktor, and walked out of the room. have to prove myself to him, that l am powerful and l deserve to love him, and not the other way around. I exit the safety of the devil's house and go into the area where he first found me. As stand in the dark red air, I hear something slinking up behind me, and l try to turn around to face it, but before l can, it scratches my chest, and hits my head, knocking me out cold.

Victor's point of view  
  
I woke up to see that Yuri was gone checked around the house to try to find my sweet demon, but he was nowhere to be found. I finally went to the main enterance and found it unlocked. With a burning feeling of guilt in my chest, I run from the house and into the darkness. Demons chase after me, but I keep them away. Finally, l reach a dead end, and start to loose hope when l see Yuri laying on the ground with scratch marks across his succulent stomachs and his sweet nipples. His head is bleeding out onto the floor, and I see a demon scurry away into even more darkness. There was nothing to do but carry Yuri back to the castle. I pick him up like a man carries his bride and rush back to the house ay him down on our bed and get some towels to help his wounds. When I get back, he's awake.

Yuri's point of view

Victor comes into the room with towels but I can't face him. I left him to try to become better than him, and then l get beaten up by a mere demon. But I'm a mere demon, and Victor is the devil. He tries to meet my eyes, but l avert them to the ground, and he let's me. He sits on the bed next to me. "Yuri, why were you out there?" He asked in a sweet tone, which l wasn't expecting. "I wanted to show l was tough enough to love you. That you should let me in next time." I blush because I know what I'm saying is stupid. "Yuri." He grabs my face by the chin and makes me look at him. "Don't leave me again. I said that next time you can, but you won't be stronger than me. could barely deal with all the demons when was younger!" l flinch, worried he was mad with me, and that he would punish me, but instead he pulls me in for a long, tender kiss. He puts his hand on my chest, and l cry out in pain. "Yuri, I'm so sorry!" He says, his eyes looking so sweet. "How about we just take it easy while you recover? I nod my head. We watch movies, but Victor kept walking back and forth trying to find bandages and towels to help me. "Victor, if you aren't going to pay attention to the movie, l will make you pay attention to something." He looked at me with his shimmering, blue eyes confused. "We are going to sit down, and have dinner together, and there will be nothing for you to do, but eat, and be with me." His eyes became pools of joy as he lunged for me and hugged me tight, causing pain on my wounds. "Oh, I'm sorry Yuri. I was just too happy that we're finally having a date." I didn't think of that, but guess it is a date smile as we walk hand in hand to the table. Victor claps in his hands when he sits down and a male with white, long hair appeared. I saw that he had emerald green eyes even though he was hiding them with a black hood. "Good evening sir and sir." The guy handed us menu cards. "I'm Shiro and I will be your waiter for tonight." He smiled at us underneath his hood. "What would you like to drink?" Victor looked at Shiro and winked. "The wine for special occasions. You know which one I'm talking about right?" Shiro nodded and left the room. Victor and I looked at our menu card. The both of us were quiet but it wasn't a awkward silence. We were just trying to decide what to eat.

Shiro returned a moment later and we decided to go with sushi. I noticed something about the way Victor was eating. "Victor you're holding your chopsticks wrong." Victor looked up. "What?" I chuckled. He looked like a kid when he has his mouth full. "I said that you're holding your chopsticks wrong. I get up and placed them in his hand on the right way. "You should use them like this." I sat down and fed him. "Yuri could you feed me again?" I smile and feed him again. We ended up feeding each other. It was fun to have dinner like this. We talked, we laughed and we drank. I was having a good time with Victor.

"Victor don't you miss it? To be a angel I mean?" Victor looked surprised and swallowed. "A little..." He admitted. "I've never thought about returning to the heaven. I know that I don't have a place there anymore. But it's alright. I'm happy now I have you Yuri." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He leaned over the table and took my hand. "Don't ever leave me okay? I will be lost without you." I nodded. "I promise to stay with you forever my love." Victor smiled at me. Shiro showed up again. "Hey Shiro may I ask you a question? How did you meet Victor?" I looked curiously at him. "Well we met after I fell from heaven. I rebelled as well. We ended up as best friends cuz, well we only had each other after all." He took his black hood off and revealed himself. He smiled at us. He had a scar on his cheek. Shiro noticed that I was looking at the scar. "It happened when I turned into a demon. My wings changed as well." He explained and unfold his wings. I observed them. Shiro's wings were black and had holes in them here and there. "Do you have any gifts Shiro or did they disappear when you fell?" Shiro smiled at me. "Music is my talent. My flute can enchant someone if I want. I can play for you and Victor. Of course I won't enchant the two of you." He chuckled. "I would love that!" I smiled and Shiro nodded. "I will get my flute for you." He disappeared and came back with a flute. Victor got up and walked over to me. He bowed. "May I have this dance?" I took Victor's hand and he pulled me up. We went to the backyard and Shiro started to play. Victor and I danced under the stars for god knows how long. I never wanted this night to end. I didn't get tired and Victor noticed that as well. He smiled at me. "You're getting stronger Yuri." I smiled at him and leaned against his chest. "Thanks to you. It's because of your presence." I say soft. I love this man so much. "That's because we are connected now Yuri. Our connection is unbreakable. We will rule hell together. I promise." He kisses my head. We decided that it was time to go 'to bed'. Of course we wouldn't sleep. We would be too busy for that.

**_ ********************************************  
I'll leave the rest of that night to your imagination ;) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks littlesqaishfever (ON IG) and miss._.victuri (ON IG) for helping me with this chapter!


End file.
